<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Study In Orange by TrumpLovesPence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174938">A Study In Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpLovesPence/pseuds/TrumpLovesPence'>TrumpLovesPence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Donald Trump Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(pence does literally), 2020 US Presidential Election, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Gay Love, Humor, M/M, Trence, fuck trump, homophobes in love, protest by shipping, trunce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpLovesPence/pseuds/TrumpLovesPence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vice President can't keep his feelings for the man he loves a secret any longer. Donald just wants to golf.</p><p> </p><p>I hear it pisses off Republicans when we ship Trence, so... So I now hardcore ship Trence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Pence/Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Study In Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike Pence slammed into the Oval Office with the force of a hurricane, startling the two aides standing at the desk. Donald glanced up, lips parting into a surprised duck-lip. </p><p>"M...ister Vice President," he started, but Mike didn't even look at him. He was glaring at the aides, his normal placid face curled into an expression Donald couldn't quite read. </p><p>"Get out." The aides scrambled to obey, making their exit in a flurry of papers and flying leather folders. A secret serviceman peeked his head into the doorway. Donald waved him away, and the head disappeared. An aide gently shut the door, casting a last nervous glance at Pence. Donald looked up at Pence, wrestling down the familiar flurry of emotion that always came with seeing his VP. He felt suddenly off-balance, like his hands had suddenly shrunk three sizes. He hid them beneath the desk, fighting the urge to stand, to be taller and bigger once again. Something about the look on the man's face made him feel incredibly... tiny. </p><p>"Mike," he said, stretching the word into two syllables and snapping down hard on the k. The man just stood at the edge of the desk, his lips pressed so thin Donald couldn't even see them. Donald raised his hands and gave him a look, slipping into his mocking voice before he could stop himself. "Can I help you?" Pence chewed at his lip, eyes cold and gray as ever. He looked like a wild animal, gaze darting around for possible exits, every muscle poised to run. </p><p>"Mr. President, I have to talk to you about something," he murmured. Donald sighed, his hand itching for something hard to wrap around. Golf club, that was the word he was looking for. It had been three days since his last trip. Maybe if he left this afternoon...</p><p>"I have, uh, a meeting," Donald said, bobbing his hand emphatically with the last word, his thumb and forefinger pressed together. A good honest gesture. "But I can fit you in. Do you want-"</p><p>"No, it has to be now or I'll lose my nerve," Pence said. His big hands clung together so tightly that Donald wondered for a second if they hurt. He moved his own hands another inch beneath the wood. "Donald- I have- I think I- I may have developed inappropriate feelings for another man." Donald raised an eyebrow and set his hands on the wood.</p><p>"Well Mike, that's very not good for your brand," he said slowly. "With the grudge you have against the gays-"</p><p>"I know," Pence said. The air felt charged with something now, and Donald had a strange feeling in his stomach, the kind that usually only came after grabbing women in inappropriate places. "I know, and I've done everything to try to stop it. Everything to try to- I prayed about it, I cheated on my wife by eating dinner alone with a woman, I tried choosing to be straight... All of those things usually work. I just want to feel normal again. But I can't stop thinking about you-him-" Pence stopped, eyes closing, brows drawn tight together. Donald felt his bottom lip go lax as he squinted up at Pence, not comprehending. </p><p>"What-"</p><p>"I can't help it. When I see you- I know you're a bumbling orange idiot that accidentally stumbled into the presidency and has no idea what the hell he's doing, logically I <em>know</em> that. But I'm just so... drawn to you." Pence's gaze dropped to where Donald's lips still hung limply open, and Donald found himself unable to move away as Pence crossed to the other side of the desk and knelt beside him, reaching a freezing giant hand to Donald's cheek. "Tell me to stop." </p><p>Donald closed his eyes, trying to gather the courage to push the man away, to run out of the room, but he couldn't. He wanted this too much, had stayed awake long nights dreaming of Pence punishing him for his gay fantasies. Pence's papery lips pressed to Donald's wet floppy ones, and Donald groaned, snapping out of his trance enough to paw at the back of Pence's head, leaning into the dry, hesitant kiss. Pence pulled back first, and for a second, they just stared at each other, Pence holding his hand over his mouth. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry," the Vice President said. Donald finally closed his mouth, his heart beating too fast for him to form words. "I have to go." </p><p>Pence walked out of the room with his arms crossed tightly across his chest, leaving Donald alone behind him. Donald stared at his little hands, hands that had touched his Vice President more intimately than he had touched Melania in years. Something in his chest ached, and as he turned on Fox News once again, he wondered what it would be like to touch Pence again. And maybe, just maybe, he'd get to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>